deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jimmy Rex/@comment-27517770-20170123035828
It was a great day in the M&M factory. Red had just got done with his daily management duties, Green had just got back from a publicity photoshoot, Mrs. Brown had just been to a press conference, and Blue and Crispy had done their duties. Yellow, however, had done nothing. He was tired of being told to stay put in the factory every day. He was just as important as his fellow M&M spokescandies, and he deserved a role just as important as them. Red was staring down his clipboard, standing near a stream of moving Mini M&Ms that were being pushed along to have their Ms painted onto their body. Yellow was just about to come over. “Hey Red,” Yellow approached casually, in his godly JK Simmons voice. “How come I never get to do anything around here these days?” “Shut the heck up,” Red griped. “Last time I let you in charge of anything, the Minis almost killed everyone. Just stick around until it’s time to shoot a commercial. Stand over in the corner and look all sexy or something.” “Gee Red,” Yellow puffed. “It’s not like we’re shooting a commercial right now. You don’t have to stick in character and use that kind of language.” Red rolled his eyes, then gave Yellow a stern look. “Yellow, I’ve kept my patience with you. Every single day, I tell you that there’s nothing for you to do. So unless you’re gonna strip for me again, go away.” Yellow looked down. It was hard to look at Red whenever he talked like this. Yellow truly cared for Red despite how he treated him; all he wanted was some acknowledgement or praise in any capacity. Yellow loved Red, and missed the days they’d both get along. So he listened. “You know what?” said Yellow, as he gazed back up at Red. “If you want me to, maybe I will.” A giant, shit-eating grin filled the entire width of Red’s face. “Now we’re talking! Show me the peanut!” Yellow held his finger to Red’s lips. “Shhhhh,” Yellow hushed seductively. “Be a patient boy for daddy.” Red’s flaccid, near-melted chocolate suddenly grew solid. “Now we’re talking…” the shy, red but-now-redder-from-blushing-anthropomorphic-candy-piece said in a shy, mumbly voice. Yellow suddenly ripped off his shell as he screamed in pain. “You know, this hurts every time I do it. It’s like I’m tearing off my flesh,” Yellow said through hard breaths. “But anything for you. If you want to see my chocolatey nut, then by God I must let you see it.” Red licked his lips and got down on his knees, crawling toward Yellow. He started licking his body. “God, I’m so fucked up,” Red said. “But I love how you taste.” “Isn’t this cannibalism,” Yellow joked. “Actually?” Red wondered. “I don’t know. Although I like it nonetheless so.” Yellow, using his disembodied hand, grabbed the nut inside of him and stuffed it into Red. “I know you like it hard,” he moaned. “I do, I do,” Red groaned. “Harder.” Yellow shoved the nut harder down Red’s throat. “This is for taking that pizza guy out on a date and not me.” “I’m sorry daddy!” Red screamed. “What the fuck?” a bunch of voices screeched. Followed by the voices, there was multiple voices giggling. “Uh, Red…” Yellow said quietly. “You forgot about the stream of Minis flowing by in the stream next to us, didn’t you?” “No I didn’t,” Red said. “I wanted them to watch. I wanted them to take part.” With those words, Red reached for a handful of Minis. He dropped his clipboard and pulled a string out of his pocket, and started stringing the Minis together. “Fuck yeeeeeah!” cried all the Minis. “Red, we can’t do this!” Yellow cried. “Aren’t Minis basically children?” “We’re candy for fuckssake!” Red retorted. “We don’t have age! Besides, we all typically get eaten within a few weeks anyway, the hell does it matter?” “You’re right,” Yellow agreed. He pulled his shell and body back together. “So what do you plan to do with that chain of Minis?” Red bent Yellow over and started stuffing his chocolate ass with Mini M&Ms. God help me what the fuck is wrong with me. Red just put them all in, one by one, pushing as Yellow moaned. “More!” Yellow cried. “That’s the entire chain of em,” Red said. “Just take some out of the stream, keep going, don’t stop!” Yellow cried in pure, uncontained ecstasy. Red started frantically grabbing Minis and stuffing Yellow, who kept getting bigger and bigger. The Minis all cheered fantastically, many of them stimulating the nut inside of him. Yellow was about to burst, completely fucking explode before Green, Blue, Crispy, and Mrs. Brown all walked in. “What the FUCK?” Green screamed. “OH MY GOD!” Crispy cried. “Whoa, double daddies…” said Blue. Mrs. Brown said nothing, but rather, approached them. She started rubbing herself, and joined in on the fun. Green, Crispy, and Blue all looked at each other and shrugged. Minis started crawling out of the stream, and other M&M factory workers approached. It was a gigantic chocolate orgy. It kept going, and going, and going. It went on for hours. Eventually, Red had an idea. “Stop…” Red said. “What is it?” Yellow asked. “Let’s all grab one of the empty regular sized M&M shells… one that hasn’t been filled yet with any chocolate or been gifted with sentience… and nut inside of it. All of us. Let’s just cum inside.” Red elaborated. Nobody really understood the idea, but they all simply rolled with it. Everyone grabbed an empty shell out of inventory, a white one yet to be colored, and started cumming inside. As each and every last M&M finished what they were doing, eyes suddenly formed on the shell. “Where… am I? Who am I?” the now living shell asked. “You’re an M&M. Your entire existence is to be consumed by a superior species. Besides the six of us important ones, that is the fate of us all,” Blue explained. “We’re all divided by size and different colors. It is not as ableist as it sounds.” “What… what kind am I? Am I like one of you red ones? Brown? Orange? I look at my body and see nothing.” “M&Ms are not born yet with color. However, you are actually a special case. You do not get colored, for you are a new experimental variety of M&M,” Red improvised. “You are the all new White M&M. There will be one in every package henceforth.” “I’m… going to die?” White asked in shock. “It’s fine, it doesn’t matter,” Crispy said. He was secretly a nihilist. “B-but!” White cried. He was suddenly knocked out by Yellow. “Who said I couldn’t do anything around here?” Yellow laughed. Everyone in the factory laughed their asses off as they packaged White into a bag of M&Ms and sealed it, sending it off to be placed on a store shelf. White M&Ms eventually managed to take off. They were marketed as having a surprise, flavorful ingredient. Many sweepstakes where contestants would guess the ingredient were hold, but nobody ever managed to guess it. White M&Ms eventually became packaged entirely on their own, in a new brand of M&Ms named “Nut”, not to be confused with the brand associated with Yellow. The End(?)